PIRATAS
by aledith
Summary: Una noche juntos los unió, el mar se encargó de separarlos, ahora cinco años después la hija que siempre deseo la tiene su hermano... La mujer que el ama... La tiene su hermano... Eso simplemente no era aceptable ..[EN EMISION]
1. PROLOGO

**PIRATAS**

 _BY ALEDITH_

Prologo

Ella solamente estaba recargada sobre la borda, no tenía los más mínimos ánimos de ir a la isla tortuga como cada Fin de año, el motivo era claro … no tenía ganas de ver a su ex amante, bueno no podía decir que habían sido amantes… ellos solo tuvieron sexo esa noche… ella pensó que habían compartido más que eso pero la realidad era otra, una realidad que realmente la había lastimado, a ahora casi 5 años de esa noche… se debían reunir los cuatro barcos piratas más reconocidos de los siete mares…. Shikon al mando de su capitán Inuyasha Tashio , Lobo Negro liderado por el gran guerrero Kogua kasuka , Sairen bajo el cargo de la capitana y hermana mayor Kikio Higurashi y el líder de todos…el gran barco pirata Yokai bajo el mando del temible Seshomaru Tashio …definitivamente ella no tenía deseos de ir … pero siendo teniente de Shikon ella DEBIA estar alado de su capitán… después de todo Inuyasha había sido amable con ella desde siempre, la acogió en su barco no por ser hermana menor de su gran amor… claro que no, la reclutó por el simple hecho que era excelente en todo lo que hacia….pero ella tenía un secreto que no deseaba revelar a nadie fuera de Shikon .. y era la pequeña niña que corría en la cubierta seguida por más de un fiero pirata… quién diría que esa bola de asesinos despiadados eran más que unas dulces niñeras para su pequeña Rin… tan linda y tan malditamente parecida a su padre … solo Inuyasha sabía la verdad, pero todos en ese barco estaban seguros que la pequeña era hija de el… simplemente lo asumieron cuando la pequeña abrió sus ojitos por primera vez y el hermoso color dorado los delató, su capitán su amigo jamás desmintió ni afirmó nada, así que la pequeña era la princesa de todos una pequeña que manejaba la espada mejor que varios abordo , pero no deseaba que su pequeña tuviera siempre esa vida peligrosa … tal vez era hora de buscar tierra firme…

Creo que es hora – hablo al sentir a Inuyasha a su lado viendo lo mismo que ella… lo mismo que los tenía enamorado …el gran mar azul que les daba aventuras, dolor, y esperanzas a un mejor día de piratería…

Estás segura?, No vas a extrañar todo esto, la pequeña es demasiado buena – expreso encendiendo su pipa viéndola correr por todo el barco saltando y esquivando a sus hombres.- es tan buena como su padre, lo que me lleva a preguntar, si se lo dirás?- le pregunto directamente viéndola a los ojos , negando ya que ella solo suspiro, era tan bella e independiente que no tenía idea que fue lo que sucedió, estaba seguro en ese tiempo que su hermano estaba enamorado de ella, o por lo menos sentía algo más que deseo por ella, pero… Se había equivocado, no… se habían equivocado… su hermano tenía por lo visto una relación con la capitana de Sairen, jamás pensó que su linda teniente hubiera caído a una noche de sexo con su hermano , pero había valido la pena, su linda sobrina Rin era una preciosidad peligrosa , pese a eso asistió .

Si es tu decisión te apoyaré …pero, deseo que rin lleve mi apellido- solo decir eso Kagome lo miro totalmente sorprendida- todos piensan que es mi hija , eso la protegería lo sabes.

También la pondría en peligro , sabes que aprecio todo pero jamás …- pero cayó al sentir como este tomaba su mano – Inuyasha…?

Entonces cásate conmigo – ok eso la había sacado de balance pero más de uno de los piratas lo escucharon por lo que empezaron a silbar echando porras a su capitán e invitando a que ella aceptará por lo que solo les chiflo de manera poco femenina-

Callen o los pondré a pulir toda la cubierta con la lengua!- su palabras nunca eran una amenaza sino una clara promesa a mucho sufrimiento por lo que todos callaron y continuaron con sus deberes o la bruja del mar iba a torturar los hasta que su alma estuviera en paz… por qué Kagome Higurashi cumplía cada promesa al pie de la letra…

Entonces… que me contestas? – insistió de manera coqueta tomando su mano llevándola a sus labios – prometo que no vas arrepentirte …- prometió pero fueron interrumpidos con un Grito del vigía.

Isla tortuga! – gritaron así que ella se estremeció mirando a lo lejos como se acercaba el expendido Yokai … más sintió la mano de Inuyasha en la de ella –

Todo saldrá bien – luego se dirigió a su tripulación – escuchen bastardos cuidado hablan de más , Rin es prioridad y para cualquiera que pregunte… quien sea… ella será mi hija entienden!- todos gritaron por lo que miro a Kagome – de acuerdo – la miro sonreír y supo que ella estaba de acuerdo nadie se metería al menos que deseara morir en sus manos ese sitio iba a estar infestado de bastardos y rin no tenía permitido salir del barco así que seguramente Kagome iba estar de un sitio a otro, Inuyasha regreso al timón para llevar a Shikon a la misma más sonrió desafiante cuando Yokai tomo velocidad, ese bastardo quería joderle , pero estaba animado así que dejaría que llegara primero , y vaya que lo hizo ellos llegaron al anochecer dejando que su tripulación bajara a divertirse y emborracharse con mujersuela el miro a Kagome quedarse como toda teniente en el barco para asegurarse que no fueran robados y obviamente por qué rin dormía ya a esas horas , por lo que fue a la esa exquisita cantina mirando que era el último en llegar

Perro.- fue el saludo de ese lobo de mar por lo que saco su daga enterrandola con fuerza en la mesa- bravo aprendiste a un truco nuevo a ver dame la patita –

Te daré algo más duro que la patita maldito bastardo – expreso sentándose viendo a los otros dos – Higurashi , hermano – saludo tomando el tarro de ron que dejaron para el bebiendo tan deliciosa bebida para el

Tashio dónde está mi hermana no ha venido otra vez?- eso estaba comenzando a molestarla , tenía tres años sin verla por que ese estúpido capitán no se cruzaba con ellos en el mar, parecía estarlos esquivando a propósito –

Ella está en el barco lo más probable es que se una a nosotros más tarde si es que la dejan salir de la cama – expreso con doble sentido moviendo sus cejas sin dejar de beber

Que dices perro! Mi mujer no puede tener a nadie más que yo , mataré a ese bastardo – expreso y varios de la tripulación de Inuyasha rieron por que habían escuchado, más de uno grito qué suerte, que lo matarían primero , y sin fin de burlas a voz baja – perro…- mascullo realmente irritado pero el silencio reino de un momento a otro cosa que le llamo la atención a Inuyasha cuando giro su rostro se topó con una imagen de lo más hermosa y tierna .. rin parada en la entrada con su pillama tallándose un ojo y su fiel muñeco guerrero en sus brazos … pero lo que detuvo los corazones fue un… Papi, los pasos de ella la llevaron a quedar alado de su capitán el cual solo la subió a sus piernas dejando que ella se acomoda en sus brazos y continuar con lo que había estado asiendo antes de darse la fuga…dormir… lo que no se percató mientras probaba los cabellos de ella sin dejar su tarro fueron dos pares de ojos totalmente en shock… y una par tan dorado como el mismo oro viéndolo por primera vez… Con… envidia? Odio? Rencor?...celos?

Continuará …

Saludos!


	2. SESSHOMARU

**CAPITULO I**

 **SESSHOMARU**

 _BY ALEDITH_

Cinco años y no la había vuelto a ver, pensó que todo se había sacudido esa deliciosa noche que pasaron juntos, la manera en que esa deliciosa mujer se había entregado a el… lo había dejado encantado…. Dudaba mucho que fuera humana, tal vez era una sirena que jugaba en el mundo humano seduciendo a bastardos como el para su placer… ese pensamiento lo había tenido los meses siguientes a su encuentro después simplemente desapareció junto al barco de su hermano, se habían encontrado en el pasado antes en los grandes mares, pero … no había sido así, después de su encuentro jamás la había visto más que dos veces, y a distancia, no se había acercado no le había hablado , simplemente le trato como el capitán que era el respeto y la distancia habían estado muy marcado, después ni eso, no había ido con su hermano en los últimos dos años, este simplemente dijo que la había tenido que mandar a varias diligencias que tal vez el próximo año estaría , eso no estaba siendo nada aceptable, ahora… con el catalejo en mano observó el barco de su hermano acercándose a la isla … la buscaba realmente estaba buscando a esa mujer del demonio que se había metido bajo su piel grabándose a fuego en ella .. ansiaba verla , ansiaba tenerla de nuevo, ansiaba convertirla en su mujer… pero no sé espero verla a distancia siendo seducida por su hermano … siendo tomada de mano por el … Inuyasha estaba pisando un terreno que no le pertenecía no ahora que la había vuelto a ver, ahora no cometería el error de dejarla ir… ella se iría con el .. ella viajaría con el… ella era suya.

Que te tiene tan pensativo Sesshomaru – escucho por lo que giro viendo a esa mujer de años la sonrisa de ella provocó que solo girará su rostro nuevamente – vamos ya tengo todo listo el camarote que la señora ocupará, más río ante la cara de este- ya se que ella se quedará en tu camarote pero no la primer noche, no mi capitán hasta que la haga su esposa – hablo con seriedad provocando que el solo tuviera esa sonrisa sexy en sus labios – espero que la dulce Kagome sepa lo que ha provocado en ti … Inuyasha los casará?

Cualquiera de los tres me sirve para que sea oficial , ten todo listo deseo partir en cuanto nos casemos – fueron sus palabras para bajar e ir a esa caverna donde siempre se encontraban una vez al año mismo día misma fecha mismo tiempo que cuando llegó Vio a Higurashi y a al lobo de mar- buenas noches caballeros – hablo en general para tomar asiento con una fina copa en mano – es tarde

Si llegaste tarde pero Inuyasha no ha llegado tampoco, como que los Tashio no les está yendo bien con la puntualidad – expreso con calma tomando asiento viendo a ese hombre que años atrás le había sacado más de un suspiro en todos los sentidos pero observo la entrada – tarda mucho… ese bastardo… se me está asiendo del rogar

Vi su barco, no debe tardar más – expreso bebiendo y pareció que lo invoco la altanería de su hermano y "finos" saludos le cansaban pero todo paso demasiado rápido que solo pudo ver a esa pequeña en sus brazos … una pequeña que era definitivamente la versión pequeña de SU mujer – quién es ella – pregunto directo y con dejos de frialdad, observó cómo la pequeña abría sus ojos dejando ver un tono dorado adormilado … apretó la copa en sus manos esperando una respuesta que era más que obvia

Quién es? , Hermano me sorprende que me estés preguntando… es mi linda bebé – y el no estaba mintiendo realmente Rin era su pequeña bebé pero está se sentó bien, abriendo grande sus ojos al ver a Sesshomaru que bajo de las piernas de su papá para ver más de cerca a esa persona –

Que guapo es, quién es usted? Le pregunto ella mirando ese largo y suave cabello plateado , era mirada severa y perfecto porte , pero así como le miro giro su rostro regresando a los brazos de su padre – van a regañarme esconderme por favor – expreso dejando su rostro escondido en el pecho de su padre-

Rin Tashio – hablo severamente una muy muy molesta Kagome ,que más de uno río pero callaron ala mirada de ella, llegando a donde estaban todos – Noches – fue su único saludo para ver a un sumamente divertido Inuyasha – me la llevaré la encerrarse en las celdas a ver si se escapa de ahi- expreso está pero miro lo bien aferrada que está estaba de Inuyasha ,por lo que se cruzó de brazos- capitán podría darme a esa mocosa

Que mocosa Ka go me? Aquí solo estamos nosotros cuatro no sé qué hablas – expreso abrazando a su princesa escuchando la sutil risa de ella y le sonrió a Kagome tomando la mano de esta entrelazando sus dedos – me vas a dar una respuesta si es así podría decirte donde está Rin – eso no lo vio venir Kagome que solo se puso obviamente nerviosa

Vamos Kagome! Ya dale el si al capitán! Si Kagome ya aprovechando las fiesta una boda!- eso fue todo lo que el capitán de Yokai soporto se levantó mirando a su hermano a los ojos con algo que ni el mismo Inuyasha pudo descifrar pero de igua manera le vio levantarse con la pequeña en brazos la cual solo le sonrió diciéndole adiós cuando los tres salían de ahí , Kagome apenas pudo soltar el aire estirándose eso no había sido difícil o eso pensó

Kagome - escucho una voz suave melodiosa y peligrosa , que la sonrisa de Inuyasha no le dio mucha calma cuando ella vio sobre su espalda girando para quedar frente a su hermana quién miraba ala pequeña con mucha curiosidad …- por qué no me avisaste a del nacimiento de mi sobrina vas a presentarnos – Kagome asistió sintiendo como Inuyasha le entregaba ala princesa de Shikon pero la mirada sería de Rin fue captada por kikyo la cual solo sonrió agachándose a su altura – un gusto conocerte soy kikyo Higurashi hermana mayor de tu madre y por ende tu tía – rin la miro tocando su precioso cabello su suave rostro por lo que sonrió de los mil soles – un placer capitana del Sairen – expreso ella para ver al capitán del Yokai quién tenía una mirada muy molesta a lo que ella arqueo perfectamente su ceja se acercó a él tocando su mano entrelazando su manita con él y le sonrió – capitán Tashio … un gusto conocerle mamá siempre me ha dicho que usted es el más peligroso de los cuatro , maneja las dagas a mí me gustan las dagas aunque a mi papá le gusta que use una espada según dice por mi tamaño evitaría que un enemigo se me acerque de más – expreso ella , Sesshomaru la escucho viendo esa pequeña mano entre la suya su mirada tan parecida a la de su madre y tan diferente ala vez … se agachó tocando su mejilla –

Es correcto tu tamaño debe mantener cierta distancia para evitar daños, aunque un par de dagas pueden tener un efecto más agresivo a un alcance considerable – expreso viéndola bostezar cosa que obviamente vio su madre cuando está se acercó para tomarla en brazos pudo obtener su fragancia que inconscientemente tomo su brazo – que edad tiene?- el… solo tenía curiosidad pero antes de que ella pudiera contestar la niña contesto

Voy a cumplir 5 – expreso ella causando la sonrisa maliciosa de Inuyasha, y la sorpresa de Kagome , cosa que causó que el viera ala niña con una suave sonrisa sin soltar del brazo a la madre o mejor dicho sin soltar a la que seguía siendo su mujer.

quieres conocer El Yokai?- eso logro que todo sueño se fuera del rostro dela pequeña que asistió emocionada pero cuando miro a su hermano este tenía otro tarro de ron en la mano y dejó literalmente que se llevará alas dos -así que ella tiene cinco años , cuándo pensabas decirme Higurashi?- ante eso ella solo giro su rostro caminando e ignorandole no tenía nada que decirle pero miro a su hija caminado frente a ellos deteniéndose en los muelles ante ese poderoso barco se veía emocionada pero Kagome solo estaba en silencio que cuando su hija subió más de uno la miro extraño así que ella solo saludo como si siempre hubiera estado ahí viendo cada detalle del navío – acompáñame Kagome , kaede te encargó ala princesa – expreso y todos entendieron quién era la niña , pero nada más quedaron solos Kagome vio como éste se recargaba sobre ese gran escritorio – entonces

Ella es solo mía y de Inuyasha …

Crees que si hubiera sido hija de el me hubiera permitido traerlas, no creo que entiendas- le dijo severo viéndola a los ojos , acercándose pero se detuvo cuando do está sujeto su daga así que solo sonrió – tan rebelde como siempre.

No sé que estás pretendiendo pero no tengo la menor intención de participar en tus retorcidas ideas…- expreso dando dos pasos hacia atrás cada que este se acercaba a ella.

Mi retorcidas ideas, no creo que sea eso Kagome … te deje ir esa noche, deberías conocerme mejor- expreso acorralandola contra la puerta desarmandola con facilidad

Exacto me dejastes esa noche, no sé a que vienes ahora a desear tomar un sitio que tiene Inuyasha, ante los ojos de mi hija- expreso fríamente empujándolo

Ante los ojos de la pequeña… es lista, entenderá que estuvo guardando el sitio para cuando yo regresará… o me dirás qué estás interesada en el…?

Le amo… como no tienes una idea…

Eso mi estimada mujer… es una total _**mentira**_

Continuará…

Saludos!


	3. EL GRAN LORD

**CAPITULO II**

 **EL GRAN LORD**

 _BY ALEDITH_

En muchos aspectos sabía que estaba metida en serios problemas, pero sobre todo no tenía la mas mínima idea de cómo refutar las palabras de Sesshomaru, el _**ESTABA**_ asegurando que Rin era de el, aunque fuera verdad, ella no deseaba compartirla con el, lo odiaba y era algo que no podía mentir su desprecio asia el era palpable por lo que se retiró de ese barco con su hija pese a que ella estaba más que encantada de estar ahí…

Al día siguiente todo eso se fue de su cabeza al no poder creer lo que sus ojos veían era algo tan malditamente irreal que no sabía cómo manejar la situación …- Exijo una explicación a esto … y ahora!- si ella no tenía la paciencia suficiente en ese momento, más la cara de Inuyasha era toda una poesía – Inuyasha! – hablo pero este solo sonrió para cruzar la habitación y acercarse a su linda sobrina quien tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre… sus pequeñas garras pero no menos letales les veía totalmente enfurecida… agazapada como un animal lastimado .- Bueno dicen que la sangre llama… y ella está llamando a su padre de manera inconsciente pero lo hace-

No entiendo ni una maldita palabra … como que llama a su padre!... Joder no entiendo ni puta idea- expreso ella … asustada de ver cómo su dulce niña de un momento a otro se había enojado tanto al grado que se mostraron una orejas blancas sobre su cabello totalmente negro sus ojos estaban tan rojos y esas uñas?! No… esas garras! ..- Rin – quiso acercarse pero Inuyasha la detuvo cosa que bastó para que la pequeña se arrojará sobre su capitán el cual la detuvo sosteniendo sus manos con clara diversión – eres fuerte digna hija de tu padre…- más giro para evitar el zarpazo de ella , miro a una Kagome asustada – no debo acercarme a ti, el conocer a su padre despertó el yokai que vive en ella, proteger a su madre de cualquier otro Macho que no sea su padre es algo instintivo – expreso suspirando rascándose la cabeza… el no era nada bueno para explicar las cosas pero sintió a su hermano y no fue el único Rin parecía notablemente más calmada e incluso podría decir que estaba por ronronear , así que abrió la puerta viendo a su hermano cómo estaba su mirada fija en la pequeña o más bien en su estado que fijo su vista de manera severa en su hermano quién levantó las manos – yo no hice nada, así que ni me veas así, fue el estúpido lobo de mar quién la despertó – expreso para observar como rin se acercaba a Sesshomaru con las orejitas agazapadas tocando las manos de este… se veía tiernamente peligrosa .

Todo muy lindo pero expliquen de una maldita vez – la voz de Kagome era todo menos calmada…más cuando miro como sesshomaru tomaba en brazos a su hija, cosa que la estreso más cuando la miro olerlo?... En cambio sesshomar la olia?... Para el estaba tan claro ahora que no había la menor duda que la pequeña cachorra era de ellos .. la sintio acurrucarse en sus brazos y no evitó sonreír – te explicare todo Kagome…- expreso para ver a inuyasha- ellas viajarán conmigo apartir de ahora… cuando se enteren que tengo una hija habrá muchos problemas - Expreso como si todo eso no fuera problema alguno.

Entiendo , en tal caso viajaremos cerca de ti, será tu hija pero ella sigue siendo nuestra princesa – Inuyasha solo miro a Kagome – vez con el… es mejor explicado que yo , descuida Kagome… puedes confiar en el- expreso con suavidad.

Ni una mierda, confío en ti Inuyasha más no el- fueron sus severas palabras sin tener la delicadeza siquiera de ver a seshomaru pero sabía que iría ya que su hija estaba firmemente aferrada a el.

Entonces confía en mis palabras, Kagome …- sabía que Kagome tenía demasiado rencor por su hermano … pero sabía que pese a sus palabras aún amaba a su estupido hermano , pero…- va a ser movido cuando se enteren debes tener mucho cuidado …

Lo sé – fueron las palabras de su hermano viendo como la pequeña dormía ahora en sus brazos … así que observo a una kagome tan diferente ala que conoció hace cinco años … esta nueva chica era agresiva y violenta con el… cosa que no mentiría … le excitaba más que la vieja kagome – vámonos zarparemos enseguida – sin más dio la media vuelta que al llegar al Yokai presentó sin más a su hija y a su mujer ante la tripulación… todos de alguna forma mostraron rasgos que Kagome jamás había visto… colas y garras …

Maldita sea espero que sea buena la explicación -mascullo pero cuando rin fue dejada en un kamarote una pequeña criatura se acomodó alado de ella- qué es eso

Eso es un él y se llama Kirara será la guardiana de rin … la protegerá de cualquier problema incluso de nosotros mismo … solo la obedecerá a ella – expreso con calma para tomar a su mujer del brazo y llevarla a su kamarote por lo que se sorprendió levemente al ver que ella simplemente tomaba asiento – escucha …

No adornes las cosas dilas tal cual…- ella estaba arta de algún manera … no conocía a es tripulación y ahora iban a ser forzada a quedarse ahí …

Soy un Yokai y no cualquier ser sobrenatural soy el lider , sobrerano, lord, Rey como quiera llamarlo de mi raza … su máxima autoridad … tu eres humana por lo que la pequeña es híbrida … será muy poderosa por la sangre que llevo pero tu sangre humana le dará calma a su yoki – expreso quitándo sus armas de encima –

No comprendo – y vaya que no entendía ni puta idea .

No somos humanos… nadie de este barco y esas historias de sirenas… dragones… brujas… son reales … endulzadas con los años por los humanos pero son tan reales como tu y yo en esta habitación …- pero fue interrumpido

Inuyasha …

El es como Rin… híbrido su madre fue una princesa humana que murió hace muchos siglos … -la calma de ella era tan extraña pero jamás pensó ver lágrimas en el …-… Kagome – quiso acercarse pero la furia en su mirada le detuvo

No me toques … supongo que ella debe aprender a controlarse , bien acepto eso pero te digo desde ahorita … no estoy en la ecuación no me metas en tus líos no digas que soy tu mujer …

No comprendes mi mundo… ente ellos _eres_ mi mujer … - expreso con frialdad por que ella parecía tan necia en comprender la seriedad de las cosas … - escucha

No… escucha tu Tashio … comprendo perfectamente que ella es hija de un ser "importante" para los tuyos pero yo no soy de tu gente… no te soporto ni mucho te tolero , se que viajaremos aquí y lo acepto por ella pero no me pidas más por que te lo negaré …. No soy como ustedes y jamás te obedeceré – expreso con asco y odio en su voz … salió de ahí sin siquiera mirarle realmente detesto saber la verdad… ahora entendía el por qué inuyasha las había mantenido no por que realmente la apreciara sino por que cuidaba a su princesa … cerró los ojos apretando el varandal … ahora estaba amarrada a ese maldito lugar … a esas malditas personas que no sintió a su hija a su lado

Me odias mami?- le pregunto mirando como las uñas de su mami estaban blancas de apretar ese vara sal pero cuando la miro vio su amor que le dio tanta calma

Jamás mi retoño jamás te odiaría – expreso cargándola para ver el mar… el era el único en quien confiaría ya ni siquiera en inuyasha podía confiar … eso realmente era lo que la tenía tan mal …

A las alturas simplemente observo a su mujer e hija … si antes Hubier sido complicado tenerla de vuelta… ahora… parecía que ella genuinamente lo odiaba

Tiempo al tiempo joven amo… - habló la vieja madre viendo lo mismo que su joven amo…

No voy a renunciar a ella…es mi mujer –

 **Continuará …**

 **By Aledith**


	4. HIBRIDOS

**CAPITULO III**

 **HIBRIDOS**

 _BY ALEDITH_

Miro a su pequeña con real orgullo, al ver como derribaba a esos sujetos uno tras otros, era como una pequeña fiera… ahora no usaba la espada o dagas no claro que no … ella usaba sus garras… esas orejitas eran preciosas, su hija era preciosa… sonrió negando cuando otro gran pirata cayó derrotado, ellos realmente estaban tratando de derribarla seriamente … - idiotas- murmuro con fastidio mientras ahora era ella quien se acercaba a su hija- deja de jugar con ellos Rin- expreso mientras ponía su espada frente a su hija-yo seré tu oponente .

Mami… - susurro un poco nerviosa pero luego se puso en guardia… para agarrar confianza.

La sonrisa de su pequeña prometía un buen encuentro y vaya que lo estaba siendo… esas garras eran filosas y su velocidad había aumentado notablemente, pero ello era buena muy buena en lo que hacía que termino derrotando a su hija vergonzosamente- no te confíes… - murmuro tocando el mentón de su pequeña con la punta de su espada- Que no se te suba a la cabeza eso de princesa… debes cuidar tu vida… por que haya afuera abra seres más fuertes que no se van a detener hasta haber enterrado su espada en tu corazón… asegurarse que este haya dejado de latir- expreso fríamente mirando el miedo y entendimiento en su hija, entre ellas nunca había secretos así que … entre Sesshomaro y ella le dijeron las cosas, pero ahora que era un "Princesa" literalmente hablando ella se miraba confiada…- Comprendes?

Entiendo madre… - expreso Rin al comprender la seriedad más verse en el suelo con su madre frente a ella y esa filosa espada… entendió que aún era pequeña… débil… y que iba a entrenar para no defraudar a esa mujer frente a ella… esa mujer fuerte que la amaba pese a todo.

Levántate y vez a lavarte… la anciana quiere que le ayudes en la cocina- como si nada guardo su espada mirando que su hija no se movía- que sucede? -

El capitán… bueno él dijo que…

¿Que dijo? - por alguna razón ella empezaba a molestarse.

Que no debo hacer cosas mundanas. - eso si la irrito

¿Y desde cuando aprender hacer tu propia comida es cosa mundana?... – expreso mirándola severa- debes entender algo Rin… la humildad… la sencillez… la honestidad… son valores, que hacen a una persona… respetable, así que vez a lavarte y ayudar. – suspiro contando hasta diez para ir a la cabina del respetado idiota, al verla los tripulantes estos hacían reverencia con su cabeza, según entendía ella era la señora del lord una lady para los yokai… no espera ella era la única lady del gran lord … estupideces, así que entro a esa cabina mirándolo severa. – quiero saber por qué ahora Rin debe dejar de ser alguien responsable en sus deberes?

Conocía el aroma de su mujer a perfección y sabia en que parte del barco se encontraba con quien y lo que hacía… también era perfectamente capaz de escuchar cada pequeño susurro en ese navío… y supo que desde que su pequeña dijo "mundanas" era sinónimo a una discusión pronta – ella está siendo responsable con sus actividades…

Ayudar no es ninguna cosa mundana Sesshomaro-

Ayudar no, lavar trastes, limpiar su habitación, son cosas que mis criados pueden hacer por ella… es una princesa su deber…

Su deber es ser una niña responsable en sus cosas… no quieras cambiar la educación que le e inculcado por el hecho que es una princesa…

Entiende…

No, entiende tu… es una niña… no quiero que sea una chica que truene los dedos y todo se le de… tal vez tu vayas a estar siglos alado de ella pero yo no… así que deseo ver que se convierta en alguien que sepa distinguir, lo bueno de lo malo, lo justo de lo injusto… no importa en el medio que vivimos… pero jamás he visto a Inuyasha asesinar a alguien que no se lo mereciera- el que estuviera enojada con este no quería decir que no admirara a Inuyasha

¿Entonces quieres que mi hija… haga cosas mundanas? -

Quiero que nuestra hija aprenda a ser responsable de sus acciones y quitarle ello la ara… como tu… - expreso con desprecio - y eso es lo que menos deseo

Eso fue suficiente para el de un momento a otro la tenía acorralada contra la pared… sus ojos estaban rojos y tenía sus colmillos de fuera - no la uses en mi contra… - murmuro bajo viéndola fijamente – No tienes idea de lo que tus palabras causan…- dijo tomándola con fuerza del mentón… oliendo su cuello… tan delicioso que poco a poco se fue calmando- eres mía Kagome… te guste o no me pertenecen las dos… ahora puedes despreciarme todo lo que quieras pero eso no cambiara el hecho que seas mía …-expreso pasando su lengua por su cuello- llevaras mi marca aquí el día que finalmente entiendas las cosas como son.- ahora … debes entender que ella es importante para mí – dijo soltando a una Kagome algo estática, la miro con más calma- entiendo tu punto pero entiende el mío… - expreso negando- ella será presentada como la única hija del Lord de los Yokais, debe a prender a comportarse de acuerdo a su nuevo estatus…- le dijo viéndola fijamente deslizando su mirada por ese precioso cuerpo hasta llegar a los ojos de ella nuevamente con una sonrisa burlona- tu eres elegante y sabes comportarte por la educación que llevaste desde niña, Rin la has educado de acuerdo a nuestro entorno … no está mal pero ahora las cosas cambiaron comprende eso también- trato de razonar con su fiera personal … su sexy fiera que parecía asustada?... simplemente delicioso para el- te asuste? - le pregunto con clara burla en su voz al ver que en efecto había logrado que ella se asustara un poco de el… eso para el de una forma enferma le excitaba demasiado-

Estas lejos de asustarme imbécil …- y por los dioses del mar que ella abría continuado, pero este la mirada severa de el la callo al momento.

Ella es hibrida …- expreso mirándola con su calma normal y fría voz, pero este se miraba levemente irritado cosa que no era visto por muchos…- Inuyasha sufrió mucho por ello cuando era niño…- necesitaba que ella entendiera porque era importante para el que su preciosa hija se comportara como una princesa … despiadada de ser posible- mi padre se enamoró perdidamente se Isayoi, ella tenía 15 años cuando se conocieron… entre los míos es normal tener más de una mujer, realmente no es algo importante pero solo se reconoce a una Lady cuando El lord la presenta como tal y esta lleva su marca… ella fue la Lady del oeste… ni siquiera mi madre tuvo ese "Honor"…- no era algo sencillo hablar de ello pero Kagome… kagome era … especial- el murió defendiéndola a ella e Inuyasha… comprenderás que desprecie a mi hermano por siglos… le humille e intente asesinarle más de una vez- comento con calma ahora…-

Que te hizo cambiar…?

Eso saco una burlona sonrisa en los labios de el… - Me salvo la vida…su lado humano salvo mi vida- le dijo no entrando en detalles - no deseo que ella pase por lo mismo que Inuyasha… no mi hija- fue honesto así que solo se volvió acercar a ella tomando su mentón. - tu eres mía Kagome… pero te niegas a mi… soy paciente… voy a esperar…a que tu vengas a mí, porque eso es lo que pasara… - más ella se alejó de el, ante tales arrogantes palabras… eso realmente a el le molestaba… y mucho.

¿Cuándo comenzara sus clases de etiqueta?

Tu sabes todo sobre etiqueta…

Se sobre como un humano de alta sociedad se puede comportar… mas no cómo se comporta un yokai- tal vez esa era la primera conversación que ellos tenían un poco larga desde que llevaban viajando en ese navío… aunque tampoco le agradaba que una yokai… seguramente fina y hermosa le enseñara a su hija… menos que… estuviera cerca de el… seguramente algunas de sus yoikai amantes finas de clase … pensó asqueada.

Me encargaré entonces - sin más ella salió de ahí a lo que solo suspiro su mujer era difícil pero… por lo menos ya ahora le "dirigía" la palabra… aunque fuera solo para pelerar… eso era algo de familia… aun asi miro la puerta cerrada por donde ella se había ido pasando la lengua por sus labios sensualmente… realmente deseaba demasiado a esa mujer… seguramente no iba a controlar mucho a su bestia cuando la tuviera nuevamente en su cama… la había dejado ir esa noche…. Un gravísimo error … y vaya que estaba pagando el precio por tal estupidez.

Cuando Kagome estuvo en la seguridad de su camarote solo suspiro… tomando su pecho… esa historia sabía que era algo personal de ellos… y el se la había contado a ella…- no caigas no seas tonta- murmuro cerrando sus ojos para sentir como el barco echaba anclas… poco pudo escuchar el jalo afuera así que al salir miro a Inuyasha abordar con sus más cercanos ... - Imbécil- murmuro sabiendo que este la podía escuchar- estúpido- ahora la sonrisa de este cuando se acercó a ella abrazándola…

También te amo preciosa- fue su natural saludo- Lo siento, pero no podía decirte nada… solo deseaba tenerte segura a ti a mi sobrina- todos esos largos días había estado molesto conocía a Kagome demasiado bien, sabía que ella seguramente iba a tener telarañas en su cabeza por esa seudo traición y claro su visita alteraría los nervios de Sesshomaro, ¿cómo perder tal oportunidad? - ¿estas bien?- pregunto pero la presencia de su hermano… se sintió muy… muy agresiva… demasiado a decir verdad así que miro de reojo ese estado en el… y wou que sorpresa.

Ella está bien ahora quita tus manos de mi mujer- la fría y peligrosa voz de su hermano… lo hizo reconsiderar sus acciones…

Inuyasha sonrió nervioso al sentir el yoki de su hermano… así que con cuidado se alejó de ella con una sonrisa burlona - demonios Sesshomaro… quieres calmarte - hablo mirándole de reojo, así que solo se alejó un poco más, suspirando cuando este volvía a su forma normal- joder… - mascullo mirando a Kagome… y ella no tenía la marca de la luna aun…- oh Kagome tu…. estas jodida querida amiga... –

Ella realmente aun no comprendía eso de la mentada marca, o de por que madres sucedía ahí… así que, que en cuanto pudo acorralo a Inuyasha para que este le explicara con sus torpes palabras porque ese sonrojo no era de a gratis…- quita esa cara de idiota y explícame todo con respecto a eso de la marca?

Te lo voy a explicar, pero no te me acerques tanto o tu hija o mi hermano se me lanzaran al cuello- le dijo para tener algo de distancia de ella recargándose en la pared viéndola… ella se veía bien, curiosa pero bien-la marca de un yokai es como el matrimonio formal en su raza-

¿Su raza?

Claro, yo soy hibrido … mi mente es más abierta, pero tenemos los mismo bajos instintos con respecto a nuestras hembras más si estas llevan nuestra marca- le dijo pensando en la mejor forma…- mira cuando pasaste la noche con él te dejo tal vez inconscientemente impregnada de su aroma… es sutil pero hueles a el… eso para otros seres como nosotros nos deja claro que tienes pareja… tal vez no lleves su marca aun… pero créeme cuando te digo que nadie en su sano juicio te miraría de otra forma … o no te has preguntado por qué nadie te ve a los ojos o se te acerca más de un metro?...

No estoy casada con él y yo no huelo a nada. -

No necesitas estar casada de manera humana con el para que sepamos que eres su mujer… sabes cuándo viajabas con nosotros siempre tuve en mente que eras de el…

¿Por qué me pediste matrimonio? - pregunto algo irritada

Siempre te voy a proteger Kagome… seas su mujer o no… eres mi amiga… ahora si en su momento me hubieras dicho que si … hubiera tenido que retarle por el derecho de tenerte a mi lado- clamado le explico

¿Hubieras ganado?

No… ni siquiera hubiera tenido una oportunidad de vencerle.

Estas todo idiota Inuyasha.-

Lo se… soy un poco suicida ya me conoces. - expreso viendo cómo se comportaba su hermano alado de su cachorra, como le ayudaba para que atacara apropiadamente. - sabes… jamás le vi de esa forma… nunca… sé que estas enojadas con el pero créeme cuando te digo que un yokai… solo tiene una mujer marcada como su hembra… -

Eso no asegura la fidelidad- hablo ella sin siquiera ver a ese imbécil- pero la sonrisa de Inuyasha no le dio calma alguna. – porque te sonríes, según tus palabras ellos pueden tener a su mujer "marcada" e irse a revolcar con otras. – expreso pero miro como Sesshomaro gruñía eso la descoloco un poco, pero Inuyasha ahora rio con ganas- porque te estas riendo imbécil

Hay Kagome realmente estas bien jodida- dijo riéndose aún más negando mientras se acercaba al oído de ella- nosotros los híbridos tenemos un oído demasiado fino… pero ellos… ellos son mejores aun...-

Inuyasha tenía razón el algo… ella estaba jodida en ese momento.

Continuara

Bye Aledith

Sé que no he actualizado en mucho tiempo… pero me gustaría su comentario ya que terminare todas mis historias, pero primero estas dos.


	5. Tierras del Oeste

**CAPITULO IV**

 **TIERRAS DEL OESTE**

 _BY ALEDITH_

Después de su estupidez ella había mantenido su distancia de Sesshomaro, no más bien! ¡Se había asegurado de no topárselo… qué vergüenza!, ese gran navío se le hacía tan pequeño ahora… suspirando se dejó caer en su cama…ese estúpido de Inuyasha después de ello se había largado riéndose y alegando que los iban a seguir de cerca… ahora sabía que se dirigían a las tierras del oeste… pensó que iban a navegar pero no, parecía que Sesshomaro estaba ansioso por llegar a su real casa…dejar el mar por un tiempo y estar en tierra firme iba a ser bueno por un tiempo, según entendió ellas iban a ser presentadas ante esa rara sociedad, suspiro nuevamente cuando miro a kaede entrar –

¿Qué sucede anciana kaede? –

Mi señora estamos por llegar a las tierras del amo, necesita vestir ropas más adecuadas ya que fue informado de su llegada – expreso mientras dejaba varias cosas en la cama- el amo le envía estas cosas para que se arregle y vista a la joven dama- comento casual y con algo de travesura – además estoy seguro estará La dama del Oeste presente –

¿La dama del oeste?

Así es la madre del amo Sesshomaro… la señora Irasue-

S&K

Después de que trazaron el camino a casa estaba simplemente descansado en su camarote, kaede le había informado que Kagome estaba alistándose junto a su pequeña, jugando con ese dije en sus manos sonrió levemente, estaba seguro que muchos se cuestionarían porque su mujer no tenía la marca de la luna, pero también estaba seguro que si apreciaban su vida no preguntarían tal cosa, aunque recordar como ella estaba celosa de los fantasma en su cama era… delicioso, ya que ella podía negar su unión pero en definitivamente… era toda suya, el también empezó alistarse para cuando arribaran, su madre era una dama en toda regla y sabía que verlo en … "harapos" no era nada elegante.

S&K

Que tal me miro mama- pregunto su pequeña mientras giraba dejando ver un adorable vestido color azul cielo de preciosos holanes en blanco … su hija parecía una hermosa princesa… la peino y arreglo tan pulcramente que parecía que su niña había vivo en esa alta clase en la que ella y su hermana se educaron.

Te ves preciosa pero no quiero que salgas de la habitación o andes corriendo, non quiero que nada se salga de su lugar…- expreso al ver como su niña se iba a tomar asiento y quedaba tan quieta… parecía que esas clases de etiqueta estaban resultando, bueno como una humana de alta sociedad… y no como fiera, salvaje pirata de alta más… así que negó para comenzar ella a vestirse y arreglarse… a diferencia de su hija que traía un vestido de hermosos holanes, ella uso algo más… su estilo… un hermoso vestido largo de corset negro entallado perfectamente a su cintura, dándole una forma coqueta a sus pechos… su peinado era una coleta alta… con leve flequillo… se maquillo con cuidado, algo sutil pero visible… cuando termino se giró a ver a su hija la cual solamente estaba callada con sus ojos muy muy abiertos- no me miro bien

Mami…-

Es demasiado formal?- pregunto ahora dudosa de la elección del vestido o del maquillaje, mirándose en ese espejo…

Mami…

Creo que no te gusta- expreso algo decepcionada, viendo como su hija se acerba a ella sin siquiera parpadear…

Mami… eres muy hermosa…solo que… yo jamás te había visto vestida así, mi mami es muy hermosa- expreso mientras iba y tomaba sus dagas

Que estas asiendo con ellas, puedes arruinar tu vestido- le dijo para ir asía su necia hija tomando esas dagas… diablos le había costado dejarla muy bonita para que ella tomara esas dagas, tal vez un puñal en el tobillo sería más discreto para ella.

¡No mami dámelas! Las necesitare

¿Por qué ibas a necesitarlas? - ahora no entendía por que su hija se veía como una pequeña fiera- Rin Tashio Contéstame- le exigió, aunque ambas se sorprendieron ya que era la primera vez que Kagome la llamaba con el apellido de su padre…

Por qué necesitare sacarle los ojos s quien te mire más de dos veces o más del tiempo reglamentario. - sentencio ella con esos ojos levemente dorados…aunque ninguna de las dos se percató que ya no estaban solas en el camarote…

Descuida Rin… yo seré quien se encargue de ese detalle- expreso Sesshomaro mientras apreciaba lo hermosa que se veía su hija, pero…al ver a su mujer… lo preciosa que estaba en esas ropas… hicieron que él se acercara a ella para tomar una fina capa colocándosela…- te vez hermosa…- murmuro bajo solo para que ella lo escuchara, después vio a su hija para tenerle su mano caballerosamente – mi dama es hora de irnos-

Kagome se quedó totalmente muda… Sesshomaro… esa mirada que le había dado… le había provocado muchas cosas, pero más cuando pudo verle … estaba demasiado arreglado, parecía otra persona… una muy diferente… antes ella le había visto elegante, pero esto… esto era otro mundo… aunque tomo su mano cuando él se la tendió… tan solo estar en la cubierta miro tierra a la distancia… pudo apreciar que la tripulación estaba arreglada y el barco más arreglado y limpio de lo normal. – porque todos están tan bien vestidos? - preguntó en voz baja mirando de reojo a Sesshomaro.

Hemos estado en el mar por un siglo aproximadamente… están emocionados por regresar a casa-

¿Tu estas emocionado? - pregunto con algo de curiosidad.

Me emociona presentar a mi familia- fue todo lo que este dijo cuando finalmente arribaron… muchos yokais de todos los tamaños les esperaban como aquello de alto rango, generares, sacerdotisas y su segundo al mando en sus tierras. … -No te alejes de mi lado- le dijo, pero, aunque ella hubiera deseado alejarse de él, no hubiese sido posible, porque la tenía sujeta de su brazo… su mujer era demasiado hermosa… y lo supo cuando los demás la vieron… su respeto fue tan palpable cuando se reverenciaron con su sola presencia-

Hijo Haz vuelto a casa- se escuchó una fina voz… fría y calmada, muchos se apartaron dejando ver a una fina dama de elegante presencia.

Madre…

S&K

Ella es muy hermosa- expreso Kagome mientras bebía de su copa acompañada de Inuyasha y su hermana… ellos habían llegado a los minutos, pero igual de bien vestidos…eso era una real fiesta de alta sociedad.

La dama Irasue siempre ha sido una hermosa Yokai de alto nivel… no solo te estoy hablando de su fuerza o espíritu… no ella es la guardia de las puertas del infierno… su poder es… impresionante- expreso Inuyasha mientras veía como su hermano tenía a su hija en brazos alejada de todos los Yokai.

Sesshomaro está siendo demasiado celoso de su hija – comento casual Kikyo observando a todos a detalles-

Es normal, hasta que ellas sean presentadas pueden ser agredidas verbalmente… aunque estoy seguro que tendrían una muerte lenta y dolorosa – Aunque ver al Lord del Oeste sostener a su primogénita en brazos era algo… digno de ver… Rin se comportaba como una damita… pero protegida en los brazos de su padre.

Ese mundo era más espeso que la sociedad superficial de los humanos, podía sentir la hipocresía salirles por los poros, con cada palabra, cada sonrisa… aunque cuando su mirada se cruzó con la Dama Irasue… hizo una suave reverencia… - buenas noches Mi señora- Sesshomaro no las había presentado así que no sabía cómo dirigirse a esa dama.

Buenas noches… Higurashi- san- hablo suavemente y bajo observando a Inuyasha… y a la otra humana- Inuyasha…Kikyo… serían tan amables de permitirme unas palabras a solas con la futura señora del Oeste.

Inuyasha no era imbécil sabia cuando esa mujer deseaba algo y antes de que Kikyo dejara algo hizo una suave reverencia- Sera un placer con su permiso Mi dama. – sin más se retiraron dejándolas sola, pero negó ante la cara de Kikyo…- Es normal.

¿Normal?... no entiendo nada de este lugar-

Lo sé, pero no debes preocuparte La dama Irasue no odia a los humanos, son totalmente indiferentes para ella, creo que tiene curiosidad-

¿Curiosidad?... debes estar bromeando…

¿Por qué piezas que no puede ser posible? … su hijo se va más de un siglo de las tierras que debe gobernar dejando a un segundo al mando, el cual no ha llegado por cierto…lo cual es una total falta de respeto a su señor- expreso algo fastidiado- es normal Kikyo... por qué el trajo a su familia con el… esto estará muy movido.

¿Política no?

Exacto… más de uno se pregunta si él va a quedarse y tomar nuevamente el control o se ira de nuevo…aunque es hora de regresar.

¿Dejar el mar? ¿Te incluyes en ello? – En ese momento ella sintió… temor.

Es mi hermano… si él decide quedarse a gobernar sus tierras… me quedare apoyarlo

S&K

Caminemos un poco- Le pidió a la humana de su hijo, no negaría que era muy hermosa y que la pequeña era igual de linda, la mirada de la niña ahora era dorada… se veía tan inocente pero no se dejaba intimidar por nadie… y no por que estuviera en brazos de su padre, no, eso no tenía nada que ver… esa pequeña tenía el porte altanero y arrogante de ellos.

¿Te sientes incomoda a mi lado? - le pregunto directamente cuando llegaron a esos grandes jardines bien cuidados.

No, solo que… este sitio es demasiado abrumador- si esa señora era directa, ella también lo seria.

Es verdad el castillo es demasiado para una humana- expreso con calma tomando asiento mirando la molestia ajena bien muy bien disimulada.

¿Puedo preguntar abiertamente?

Mi señora usted puede preguntar lo que desee, pero yo seré quien decida si contesta o no- Como que mucho para un humano, había puesto furiosa, pero… no se iba a enojar no le daría el gusto…

¿Amas a mi hijo?

¿Disculpe?

Es una simple pregunta… muy sencilla- expreso mirándola a los ojos- normalmente, alguien como él se esperaba que se uniera a una dama Yokai de alto nivel y rango para fortaleces los lazos con las demás tierras… pero … el no solo te trajo a ti… sino que trajo a una pequeña niña como su hija-

Ella es su hija- si su paciencia iba a irse de paseo pronto muy pronto, aunque la falta de expresión de ella no le permitía poder leerla.

Jamás dije que no lo fuera, pero no me has contestado.

¿Amarle o no, que tiene de relevancia aquí?

Mucho… - expreso mientras se levantaba- el… va a dar todo por ti, la pregunta es si tú vas a darlo todo por él.

Mi dama del Oeste… mi relación de pareja con su hijo es solo un asunto de dos… pero la veo realmente preocupada así que le diré… que no debe preocuparse… no le faltare a su hijo nunca-

Eres un ser humano muy singular… ahora te entiendo Sesshomaro- hablo ella mirando asía otro punto- temías que lastimara verbalmente a tu mujer? -

Se equivoca madre… temía que mi mujer no fuera capas de controlarse y la ofendiera de alguna manera, ya que ella es capaz de defenderse muy bien sola.

Oh amado hijo se eso me di cuenta perfectamente…

S&K

El silencio se hizo notorio cuando él se levantó… le molestaban esas formalidades, pero debía dejar en claro quiénes eran esas dos mujeres en su mesa.

Antes que nada, permítanme dar las gracias por a verse tomado su tiempo de asistir a esta cómoda recepción… el motivo de ella es para presentarles A Kagome Tashio… Lady del oeste – expreso tomando la mano de su mujer besándola frente a todos, el silencio fue claro pero los aplausos fueron seguidos … después miro a su pequeña hija- de igual forma …es un honor presentar a mi cachorra… La pequeña Dama del Oeste… Rin Tashio… heredera de estas tierras …

S&K

Vas a oponerte a entregar el poder… te opondrás al Lord Sesshomaro?... debes estar bromeando… -

¿Por qué debo entregar algo que me ha costado mucho…? ahora el vuelve con una mujer y una cría, pretendiendo tomar algo que ya es mío por derecho, oh claro que no… el volverá a su amado mar… y yo me quedare con estas tierras…

Debes estar loco, pero te voy apoyar… ahora debe estar furioso ya que no estás en la presentación de su familia…

Realmente no es algo que me importe… una hibrida y una humana… solo deben servir para limpiar el suelo donde piso… y si se me antoja calentar mi cama, pero no seguiré las ordenes de ellas…

Espero tengas una buena excusa para no a ver ido.

Una excusa? Claro que la tengo…- expreso con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras jugaba con una gema en sus manos…

Continuara….

Les gusto? Espero me dejen sus comentarios…


	6. ACERCAMIENTO

**CAPITULO V**

 **ACERCAMIENTO**

 _BY ALEDITH_

Kagome solo pudo acostarse en esa amplia cama… estaba tan cansada, después de acostar a su niña tomo un buen baño en esas aguas termales, maldición que si esa familia no estaba rodeada de lujos, un rey, un emperador, un soberano, un líder… ese demonio era alguien por lo visto con peso demasiado poderoso e influyente en su "tipo", su hija estaba más que encantada con él, se había comportado como una dama de alta sociedad, verse a sí misma ahorita era algo que no pensó nuevamente vestir, ella había dejado su antigua vida por lo sucedido en su familia, seguir a su hermana había sido su mejor decisión pero ahora parecía que estaba de vuelta en su pasado, pero negó efusivamente por que no deseaba pensar en ello, así que al levantarse apenas escucho el toque de su puerta.

Adelante- expreso con algo de cansancio, pero al ver a Sesshomaro ahí y a esa hora le hizo sentirse incomoda notablemente. - ¿necesitas algo?

No pudo evitar sonreír por esa pregunta, que si necesitaba algo? Por supuesto, la necesitaba a ella de una manera poco sana, pero no mejor no decir tales palabras, opto tomar asiento en ese amplio sofá- necesitamos hablar, sé que estas cansada y no de buen humor, pero… quiero que estemos preparados-

¿Acaso mi estimado lord espera problemas? - pregunto levantándose con una sonrisa sarcástica, sin darle importancia a su apariencia para sentarse frente a el- ahora dime, de que debemos estar preparados-

Acaso esa mujer no tenía sentido común al ponerse frente a él solo con ese sexy camisón de dormir… que obviamente no estaba dejando nada a la imaginación… pero, el no diría nada… - me temo que estamos pronto a una traición de parte de uno de mis más cercanos generales- tampoco le pensaba endulzar las cosas a su mujer-

Explícate- eso definitivamente le interesaba a ella.

Estas tierras en mi ausencia se quedan al mando de mi segundo, pero al no estar esta noche en la presentación de mi familia me ha dejado más que claro que no está de acuerdo con mi presencia aquí, tengo muchos de mi lado, pero también tengo demasiados enemigos…. Todos inferiores a mí, pero al final del día enemigos.

Si ibas a tener este problema porque no dejaste a Inuyasha al mando antes de irte a pasear por el mundo en…

Porque mi hermano no estaba listo, es un Hanyoi, no iba a ser bien visto ni bien recibido- explico con calma disfrutando de ese hermoso cuerpo deslizando su mirada con descaro por ese delicioso cuerpo.

Sesshomaro mis ojos no están en mi pecho- expreso con molestia y algo levemente nerviosa.

Lo sé, pero me gustan tus pechos… tu cintura… tus largas piernas….

Entendí el punto, podemos seguir en lo que estamos- expreso mientras se levantaba y cubría su cuerpo con una fina bata…-ignorando esa mirada llena de deseo y burla de él.

Chica lista- murmuro para verle regresar a su lado- Ahora él tiene la experiencia, me gustaría pasar un poco más de tiempo en el mar, deseo que Rin aprenda a navegar y conducir el Yokai en su momento-

¿Planeas dejarle tu navío? -

Por supuesto, es mi hija todo lo que es mío pasara a sus manos cuando tenga la edad necesaria, que mejor lugar para que aprenda a manejar a los Yokai sino es dándose a conocer ella misma, luego tomara su lugar como señora de estas tierras como su señora-

¿Pareces que tienes todo planeado? - expreso con leve molestia mal disimulada-

No es que lo tenga planeado, pero es el deber ser- explico mirándola- sé que sigues molesta por todo este asunto, pero es mi hija Kagome, quiero ser parte de su vida, quiero que ella sea parte de la mía, que lo sean…las dos- suspiro mirándola a los ojos- eres mi mujer desde el momento en que estuvimos juntos, me costó darme cuenta por los complejos que solía tener, pero tienes que tener en cuenta que eres mía y tu voz dada en estas tierras o cualquier lugar, será como la mía misma… eres una señora ante todos, Rin es la princesa de estas tierras deberá tener una guardia de confianza a su lado… siempre, la enseñare a defenderse adecuadamente, pero eso no lo puedo hacer navegando… te pido que nos quedemos 5 años en tierra.

¿Por qué solamente 5 años, porque no nos quedamos en tierra definitivamente?

Por qué a ti te gusta el mar.

Esa respuesta la dejo sin palabras, acaso los planes a futuro de él, ¿eran por ella?, no estaba lista para esa conversación así que volvió a la zona segura- esperas una rebelión por el poder?

Si, la espero en poco tiempo.

S&K

Inuyasha bebía calmadamente en los jardines, aunque la compañía era algo extraña para él, le sirvió otra copa y el mismo se volvió a servir-

¿Dime que te tiene tan preocupada? - conocía esa mujer muy bien como para saber que si estaba a su lado era por alguna razón en especial- te preocupa que las quieran lastimar? -

Si-

Bueno eso es algo que estamos esperando, cualquier enemigo de mi hermano va a querer lastimarlo, antes no tenía ningún punto débil, ahora él tiene dos.

Y lo estás diciendo con esa calma- murmuro apretando su copa mirándolo con clara molestia por esa maldita sexy sonrisa que ese bastardo se cargaba.

Kikyo, es su familia, él no había presentado en pasado nada parecido a desear una, y ahora solo aparece no solo con una hembra sino con una hija también, la traición es cuestión de tiempo, estamos preparados para ella- comento mirándola a los ojos acercándose a su rostro.

No te preocupes nadie las va a tocar- susurro bajo y suavemente tomando el mentón de ella- ahora porque tú y yo no hablamos de cosas más interesantes como, por ejemplo, quedarte definitivamente en tierra, a mi lado-

¿Que? -

S&K

Los días pasaron sin problema alguno parecía que Sesshomaro e Inuyasha se ponían al orden con las Tierras del Oeste sin problema alguno, el general que debía estar con ellos dándoles los reportes ni siquiera se había presentado, el famoso Naraku Onigumo, primer general del ejército Yokai, no había dado su presencia en lo absoluto, Sesshomaro no había estado del mejor humor pero definitivamente no le costó en lo absoluto todo ese asunto diplomático en sus tierras, así que debían estar con calma por el momento no?, ver a su pequeña en prácticas era algo digno de ver, sus habilidades definitivamente habían mejorado tan rápido y tan notable que dudaba seriamente poder vencerla en algún futuro próximo, pero la fuerza no era lo que le preocupaba sino la astucia que esa pequeña estaba teniendo, una astucia demasiado ágil para alguien a su corta edad, estaba tan orgullosa de ella, que solamente suspiro mientras bebía de su te, cualquiera que la mirara sabría que era una dama, pero al ver a su dama retirarse le dio a entender que Sesshomaro había entrado- me darás más malas noticias?

Me vez como un portador de malas noticias, que linda es mi mujer- no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su mujer tan hermosa-he venido por ti, deseo mostrarte estas tierras.

No tengo mucho interés en salir, sería bueno que llevaras a Rin, desde que llegamos ella no ha salido y ha estado en contantes clases y entrenamiento, salir le ara bien-

Saldrá más adelante, este paseo es solo para ti- reafirmo tendiéndole su mano viendo la clara molestia de ella, pero pese a eso tomo su mano y se levantó, salir del castillo no era ningún problema, en lo absoluto, menos siendo custodiaba por él, el silencio actual entre ellos ya no era tan pesado como antes, al menos ahora ella parecía tolerar su presencia así que simplemente alzo su mano para poder besarla. - gracias por acompañarme.

No tenía muchas opciones, al final del día debemos guardar las apariencias, tu madre es una dama demasiado observadora, estoy esperando el momento en que me aborde para cuestionarme por qué no dormimos en la misma habitación. - comento casual un tema que había escuchado de su dama de compañía, mejor dicho, el rumor que se escuchaba entre los sirvientes.

No es nada fuera de lo común que descansemos en habitaciones separadas, lo que se les hace extraño es que no haya ido a visitarte a tu habitación desde que llegamos.

¿Entonces quieres decir que mínimo una vez a la semana debes pasar la noche en mi habitación?.

¿Una vez a la semana?, lo dudo, mínimo 4 días a la semana seria lo normal para la gente de mi estilo.

¿Gente de tu estilo? Por favor ilústrame, mi ignorancia no me deja entender tus rebuscadas palabras para tratar este tema – esa conversación era algo extraña más porque estaban en esos grandes… jardines-

Bueno si quieres saber te lo diré, se pondrá en duda mi capacidad para satisfacer el deseo de mi mujer si no paso con ella las noches, o se pondrá en duda el que seamos una pareja realmente hecha y formada- soltó calmadamente.

Esa es una estupidez… como si fueras alguien capaz de crear una farsa como esta, y meter en tu casa a una mujer humana por una farsa… que idiotez. - ahora ella se sentía un poco ofendida por eso, más porque sabía de primera mano que ese demonio era capaz de satisfacerla perfectamente, e incluso… llegar hacerla gritar de placer. - espera un segundo por eso quisiste salir a dar una vuelta, para poder tocar este tema en particular-

No, te invite para que disfrutáramos de una tarde juntos, y pedirte amablemente que me dejes dormir en tu cama a partir de ahora. – comento sonriendo malicioso mientras tomaba la punta de su cabello besándola levemente- quiero dormir contigo… mi mujer.

Lo que me pides no es algo aceptable. – dijo con un poco de calor en su rostro.

¿Dormir en la misma cama no es aceptable? ¿Por qué?... – pregunto mientras la atraía a su cuerpo impidiendo que ella se alejara de su posesivo abrazo- porque no puedo dormir con mi mujer?

¡Sabes bien la maldita razón, suéltame!- su mirada fija en ella la ponía nerviosa, realmente nerviosa más cuando ese hermoso idiota se acercaba a su rostro- basta…- le pidió zafándose de su agarre-

Kagome me puedes decir que es lo que estás pensando?

Que es lo que pienso? Me estas pidiendo dormir conmigo, no quiero ello.

Kagome estoy pidiendo dormir en tu cama, no estoy pidiéndote que tengamos intimidad… eso es algo que tu sola me vas a pedir cuando se te pase el berrinche que tienes. – declaro volviendo atraparla en sus brazos- porque pese a que te deseo con cada fibra de mi cuerpo… voy a esperar a que tu desees estar conmigo.

Pues espera sentado, que eso no va a suceder. - declaro firme sosteniéndole la mirada sin temor alguno pese a estas bien atrapada en sus brazos.

Entonces mi estimada mujer porque huelo… lo excitada que estas- murmuro sobre sus labios acercándose peligrosamente a ellos…- hueles delicioso- murmuro sensualmente oliendo el cuello de ella apretándola un poco a su cuerpo- me deseas…

Te odio…

No me odias… me amas… - declaro para tomar sus labios de manera necesitada… pese a que ella se le resistió… no los dejo hasta que su beso fue descaradamente correspondido… acorralándola contra un árbol devoro sus labios mientras la alzaba … gruñendo al sentir como esa hermosa dama del oeste lo abraza con sus piernas sin pudor… sin vergüenza… y con un deseo que era capaz de hacerlo entrar en calor…

Sesshomaro…- murmuro en su oído… no podía negar que lo deseaba… que lo necesitaba de esa manera… más al sentir como este se acurrucaba entre sus piernas besándola con un deseo animal, con una necesidad… que terminaron sobre el césped devorándose mutuamente los labios… sentir como se frotaba contra ella era lo más delicioso… sentirlo tan duro contra su cuerpo era… más de lo que podía soportar…- necesito…- no se atrevía a decirlo pero ver la arrogante sonrisa de este le hizo hervir la sangre que solo le dio una fuerte bofetada…- te odio

Si me odias… pero me deseas también-murmuro besándola nuevamente mientras le abría sus finas ropas… tocándola más íntimamente con sus dedos la sintió… muy húmeda que solo pudo penetrarla con ellos lamiendo su cuello… disfrutando de sus leves jadeos…-déjame tenerte. - susurro para verla a los ojos, ver el deseo en ella…

Si…

Continuara….

By Aledith

Espero les haya gustado y que todos se encuentren bien…


End file.
